


Avenging Angel

by ncbexie25



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rescue, Revenge, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncbexie25/pseuds/ncbexie25
Summary: A growl ripped through his chest and he pushed himself faster. His mate was in pain. Hell hath no fury like a vampire who'd been ripped from his mate. He pitied her captors, truly. J/B. Oneshot. Written for Kittyinaz's Writing Challenge.





	Avenging Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> So, Kittyinaz hosts contests, and last month's was to write a one shot based off a pic that she'd created of a character that featured in any of her fics. You can see both the pic this fic is based on, plus the banner Kitty made for me at this link: kittyinaz dot com/other-great-things/kittyinazs-group-writing-challenges/july-31-2014-challenge/avenging-angel-m-rated/
> 
> This is unbeta'd, but Spudzmom took a look at it and helped me with it before I submitted it, so... Thanks to her!
> 
> This was written in a weird format, I know, but it just came to me that way. I dunno why. Probably something to do with the fact that I had a LOT of trouble with writer's block at the time, and this just seemed to make it flow better... easier...
> 
> See you down the bottom... hope you enjoy :)

They descended upon them like vultures.

They were unprepared.

He was incapacitated by three, their hands at his neck as they handled his woman. He'd watched as they'd pulled her up harshly, their hands curling into her hair, tugging hard. He had growled. That was his hair.

They'd laughed and she'd pleaded him to stop with her eyes—those gorgeous crimson eyes. His eyes.

Those gorgeous crimson eyes filled with rich terror were the last thing he saw before his world became black.

….

…

..

.

It took time for his head to reattach itself to the rest of him. Bastards had thrown it about a hundred yards away to give them time.

He knew she wasn't here the entire time he was out. Their bond cried out at the pain of his soul being ripped from him, taken away.

He would make them pay.

That was what he told himself as he rose.

But first—dinner.

….

…

..

.

He moaned at the taste of the rich delicacy that was sliding thickly down his throat.

He had taken from two already, building his strength slowly.

He would need it.

He could feel the bond between his mate and himself, coiling tighter and tighter as the distance between them increased.

It would weaken the both of them. Something her captors were taking for granted, he was sure.

With a vengeful grin, he gave himself over to the demon.

….

…

..

.

The strength he gained from handing himself over to it would never cease to amaze him.

The baser version was stronger. Humanity weakened their kind.

He felt like a powerful and vengeful fallen angel with large, blackened wings. They darkened the angrier he became, the more time stretched since he'd last seen his mate—the darker his soul became, intent on revenge.

He could feel his mate.

She was in pain.

His eyes darkened.

A growl ripped through his chest and he pushed himself faster.

His mate was in pain.

Hell hath no fury like a vampire who'd been ripped from his mate.

He pitied her captors, truly.

….

…

..

.

The beast grinned dangerously.

In the moonlight, he was frightening. The iridescent gleam that shone down on him highlighted the many scars etched on his skin.

Animals scurried away as they felt his presence.

It was right for them to do so.

They recognized what his mate had not when she had been human.

Danger.

It oozed from the very pores of his scarred flesh.

Unmistakable.

Undeniable.

Danger.

The scars he had gained from fighting, maiming and culling thousands of his kind.

He was closer now.

It was nearly time for them to meet their end.

The dark angel chuckled darkly.

….

…

..

.

A tall building, he could see in the distance. Industrial. A warehouse.

He slowed.

The cool of the night's breeze slowed as he did until it was as dead as he was.

Years of war had taught him stealth. His movements were silent as he continued on, leaping into the trees as he noticed men outside the building.

No heartbeat.

More vampires.

He searched for mars on their skin that would match his, but could not see them.

Inexperienced.

The beast nearly purred.

It would be an easy fight then.

….

…

..

.

He surged forward, a base snarl bursting forth through his lips.

They certainly were inexperienced.

The first went down with heavy blows and twists, the back up easily taken seconds later.

He was methodical, deadly, lethal. He was in and out in five seconds, all six guards dead.

He headed inside the door, to be greeted by two more. He delighted in their fear and surprise for a short moment before unleashing such a fear and such a rage on them that they fell sharply to the ground.

He would deal with them later.

….

…

..

.

He chuckled to himself as the guards he came across all fell like dominos.

They were such weaklings. It disgusted him that they had bested him, that they had taken his mate from him.

He sent a solemn vow to the Gods that he would not allow for such an overtaking again.

He would protect what was his from now on.

And any he deemed a threat would be ripped and burned.

He'd deal and then ask the questions later.

It had always been his favored method before… them.

He spat venom on the ground at the distasteful memory.

….

…

..

.

He reached the barricaded door and kicked it open.

An angry growled ripped from his chest at the sight before him.

His mate unconscious, weakened from the distance between them and the lack of feeding.

He wondered briefly just how much time had passed.

He never was able to sense such things when he succumbed to his demon.

He approached slowly.

No one else was in the room, but he took a deep breath and growled so loud the ground beneath them shook and cracked.

Motherfucking Half-Pint and Mind-Raper.

….

…

..

.

They glided into the room as if his thought had called them.

Of course, the glint in the Mind-raper's eyes told him that perhaps it had.

He tasted their emotions.

A sick delight was coming from both of them, matched with the manic smiles that graced their faces.

It was funny. He'd used to think the girl an angel.

Utter bullshit.

He'd seen her true colors when his mate had showed up in town.

Bitch.

He spoke first. "You dare steal her from me?"

They shivered at the anger he radiated, the anger he fed them.

Half-pint opened her eyes and smiled that sweet smile of hers. "You cannot steal something that was never theirs to begin with."

….

…

..

.

He stared at her.

He wasn't quite sure what to say in response.

He couldn't quite believe she could utter something so stupid, and from the looks of things neither could the Golden Boy.

She hissed at him and the eternal teen pouted like the spoiled fuck he was.

That was the problem with him. He was always wanting what he couldn't have—what wasn't his.

His mate would be the last the child coveted.

His anger rose like a phoenix from fire, and it guided him as he sought his revenge.

The roar released shattered windows, shook the ground, and made cracks appear.

The last thing the two felt was his wrath.

….

…

..

.

Purple smoke rose in the air, the putrid scent infiltrating everything.

He stared at his girl through the purple haze.

Even unconscious and weakened she was so beautiful.

He could smell her spilled venom with each inhalation and it angered him, so he stopped breathing.

He would take care of his mate now. His anger he would swallow for now.

She was his top priority.

Dealing with the guards below, he then picked her up and purred deep in his chest at the feel of her in his arms again.

It had been too long.

Never again.

He left the building as it slowly burned to the ground, his mate in his arms as she belonged.

….

…

..

.

He was wary as he closed in on the closest neighboring town.

Impatiently, he waited for a stray to edge close enough to their hiding spot.

The bonfire not too far away would mean teenagers sneaking away, so he was sure of his positioning.

Ten minutes later, two did sneak away and he snapped their necks and bit one's wrist, lowering it to his mate's lips.

He squeezed the human's wrist and blood dripped into his sweet's mouth, and she moaned quiet and low, barely swallowing. A whimper escaped her and she tilted her chin for more.

He hushed her and fed it to her slowly until the blood ran dry.

….

…

..

.

By then she was half-conscious and more able to handle herself for the next human. She latched on herself and sucked sluggishly, and he rubbed her throat to engage her reflexes a little further.

It worked, and when her first course was finished, her eyes opened.

He growled low to calm her as she looked around and her eyes settled on him as soon as she heard it. He took her in his arms, rubbing his skin against hers, purring at the electric current that flowed like water between them.

Heavenly.

"Jasper."

….

…

..

.

Her voice cracked on the easy, two-syllable name, thick from disuse.

He growled in anger at her weakened state and she smiled.

She loved him like this.

Her arm was heavy as she reached up to touch him. "Calm," she said as she filled him with it.

He took a deep breath. "They took you from me."

"Yes."

"They hurt you."

"Yes."

"I have you now."

She smiled wider. "Yes, my darling, you do."

"They are dead."

"Good. I expected no less, Major."

He growled at the mirth he sensed from her, but he was relieved inside. His Isabella—always making light of serious situations in order to calm him; just one thing he loved about her.

"What now?" he asked her. She was his guide, his compass in all adventures.

She purred. "Feed me and then claim me, my dark avenging angel."

….

…

..

.

"Oh… oh, Jasper…"

Delicious moans fell from her lips as he filled her and filled her.

"Yes, Isabella," he hissed, "moan for me, darlin', fuck me back."

He roared as she did as she was told—such a good girl—and her hips undulated on his cock. She squeezed around him, and he thrust harder, his grip on her harder. They were wild animals, engrossed in their movements against one another as they resealed their bond.

They could feel the darkness of her abduction drifting away the closer they got to release.

It took minutes for them to reach it, and she was spun on his cock to gain access to one another's skin.

Their teeth sunk into one another's neck, venom releasing from their glands and seeping into their bodies, altering their scents even more.

….

…

..

.

When they left, his protective albeit blackened wings—which grew lighter the more time he spent in his mate's calming presence—wrapped around her like a glove as they would forever more.

He sure as fuck wasn't letting her out of his grasp again.

He'd kill first.

….

…

..

.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was a weird format, but did you like it? I really hope so, because it was so great and fun to write!
> 
> Please let me know what you think, even though it was so short...
> 
> Thanks...
> 
> ncbexie25


End file.
